Scattered Memories
by loveindenial
Summary: Arthur lost his memory and Merlin is the one who should get them back for him. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Scattered Memories

The prince asked his manservant to go with him and have a little walk in the wood. He has something very important to say to him. "Merlin, we'll go to the woods tomorrow morning."

"Should I also prepare the hunting gear," he asked smiling dumbly.

"No. There's no need for that. I just want to go for a walk."

"Okay then. Good night sire."

"Good Night Merlin."

The next morning, Merlin woke up earlier than usual because of Arthur's going to his room to wake him up. "Arthur, what are you doing here?"

"I believed it is your duty to go to my chambers to wake me up right? Unless you forgot that we will go to the woods this morning."

"No, I did not forget about that. But it's still early."

"It's past 6 Merlin. We should go now if we want to get back before noon. I'll wait for you outside the castle."

While they are walking toward the woods, it seems like Arthur is fidgeting and very nervous. Merlin wants to ask why but he doesn't want to startle Arthur. They are far from Camelot when Arthur starts talking to him. "Merlin, I need to tell you something."

"What is it Arthur?"

"Merlin, I –"

Then a flash of light came and struck Arthur in his heart. A wing of feathers was formed in his back and then suddenly, the feathers scattered as Arthur lost his consciousness. Merlin was devastated when he saw Arthur lying in the cold ground. "Arthur."

At that moment, Merlin and Arthur were suddenly being pulled into another dimension by a blinding light. Now they are in a different world. They're not in Camelot anymore. Merlin saw a girl in black clothes that looks very much like a witch.

"Who are you? What have you done to Arthur?"

"I'm the dimensional witch. I have done nothing to hurt your prince. It's not me who wants to harm Arthur."

"Then why are we here?"

"Someone already told me that you will be coming here today. Right now, your prince is in danger. He had lost all of his memories since birth."

"Can you save him?"

"It's not me who can save him, it's you."

"But I don't know what to do."

"I can help you with that but I need a payment."

"What is it that you need? I'll willingly give my life for Arthur's."

"It is not your life that I need."

"Then what it is?"

"The most precious thing to you, your memories with Arthur."

"What?"

"You will be going to different worlds to find each feather that contains his memory. You will stay in a certain world until you found this feather. But any memory of you and him will never come back to him. He won't remember who you are, what you are to him. Can you deal with these?"

"I.. I'll do it. I'll do anything for Arthur," tears are starting to fall from his face. He doesn't know why but he will bear the pain just to know that Arthur will live.

"It's not that easy Merlin."

"I'll still do it. I can't let Arthur die, not like this."

"Then do as you wish then. I'll give you the power to go to different worlds, but it will only give you a certain time to collect his memories there. Now, go!"

"Thank You-!"

Merlin and Arthur have been transported to a different world now and their quest is just beginning.

-TBC

.should i continue it? the plot is based on Tsubasa but of course i changed most of it. reviews are loved. xo3


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter may get confusing because their gonna meet some people they knew in Camelot in different world. But these people won't know them because they have the same soul but not the memories. :D

Chapter 2

They just arrived in a different world when Merlin saw Gwen. Arthur was still unconscious. Merlin called out to Gwen but it seems like Gwen doesn't hear him. He walked to Gwen leaving Arthur in a nearby bench. "Gwen?"

The girl was shocked when Merlin knew her name. "Who are you? Why do you know me?"

Merlin got confused by her answer. "I'm Merlin. Don't you remember me?"

"No. I never met you before so why would I know you?"

"Uhmmm. I guess I'm mistaken."

"Hey Gwen! Who are you talking to?" Lancelot went to them eyeing Merlin suspiciously. "Who is this?" He asked Gwen.

"His name is Merlin, he says he knows me."

Lancelot turns up to Merlin. "You're not some crazy weird psycho ex boyfriend of my wife, are you?"

"No, I am not. I just came here to seek help for my friend. I just thought I knew your wife. I'm sorry if I was mistaken."

"It's okay. So where's your friend?"

"He's there by the bench. Do you know a place where we can stay? I'm not really familiar in this place."

"You can stay at our place. You won't mind it, right Gwen?"

"It's okay. Don't worry," Gwen smiled at them.

"Thank You!" Merlin said and he walked to where Arthur is. Lancelot helped him to bring Arthur inside their house.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your friend?" Gwen asked.

"This might sound crazy but he lost his memories and I'm here to help him get them back because they are scattered in different worlds."

"It doesn't sound crazy, really. A lot of people in here uses magic."

"Really? Magic isn't banned here?"

"No, why would it be? Magic is great. It can help you do a lot of thing. People who have this are very special. Unfortunately, I'm not one of them."

"But you're also special. You have a big heart, you and your husband. Both of you are very kind to accept us here."

"Thank you."

Later that night, Merlin was not yet asleep when Arthur started to wake even just for a second. Merlin got excited when he saw Arthur's eyes opening and he whispered something to him. "Who are you?" After Merlin heard these words, he felt a pang of pain in his chest and tears rolled down from his face. He went outside and it seems like the sky can feel his pain because it started raining heavily as he quietly sobbed.

-TBC

Sorry if it's a crap. Reviews are loved. Xoxo3


End file.
